What If
by jessicak2001
Summary: What if Dawson was a firefighter before Season 2 episode 10 Not Like This and the beam fell on her instead of Casey and the beam falling ended up giving her a major head injury that landed on her in a coma. What will happen?
1. chapter 1

**Author's Note: I will be starting at the scene of the accident. Dawson and Casey never had the fight before they went on the call nor did they the meeting when shabby made her announcement about the letter she had gotten. Basically, everything that happen ended after Dawson walked out of Casey's office did not happen. Oh, it will start with Dawson heading out of the building with the baby.**

Chapter 1: Dawson's Point of View

"Dawson, get out of there the smoke has turned black ," came from Chief from over the radio.

"Copy that chief, I'm heading down now with the baby," I reply into my radio.

I turn to go down the stairs but I am met with flames so I tuck the baby into my jacket and run through the flames.

I hear more yelling in the radio but I ignore it because I want to get out of the burning building soon and keep the baby I had found alive.

I am nearing the entrance of the building when all of a sudden I beam falls on me and everything goes black.

Casey's Point of View

I am out of the building after coming out with a victim. I am about to go back in when a hand on my shoulder stops me.

"Nobody is going back in," Chief says.

I nod and look around to make sure all my crew is outside. I see all of them but one.

"Chief, we are missing Dawson. I think she went to go check the top floor the last time I saw her which was right before I came down with the victim I just brought out."

Chief nods and says for Dawson to get out of the building since the smoke had turned black. I am waiting anxiously because I care a lot about whet and just want her to be okay.

I am listening to the baby's cries over the radio so I know she is alive when all of a sudden the radio goes silent and we start to hear someone's S.C.B.A. going off and we all know who is in trouble.

Chief and a bunch of squad members rush in to get her out of there. When they come back out she her face and mask are covered in blood and promptly collapses onto the grass while the other set of paramedics take the baby our paramedics and firefighters work to get her into the ambulance. Once she is loaded I look at chief to see if it is okay with him if I rode alone and I see him nod his head.

The only thing going on through my mind is 'Will she be okay?'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the ambulance I held her hand. I was also trying to say comforting words. The paramedics had hooked her up to a heart monitor as soon as they got her into the ambo. The paramedic was addressing her wounds when all of a sudden a long beep cut through the air. I looked at the heart monitor and all I saw was a straight line, and I started to panic. I did not want to lose her.

The paramedic that was in the back with me immediately got to work. After a couple of a shocks it stopped flatlining. The paramedic in the back with me asked the paramedic in the front what the eta was.

The paramedic had replied with 3 minutes.

As soon as we arrived to the hospital, the doors to the ambulance were ripped open. The doctors that were there helped the paramedic get the gurney into the hospital doors. I tried to follow them but some of the nurses held me back and told me to go wait in the waiting room.

I went to the waiting room and realized I should probably call Gabby's brother, Antonio. Antonio has every right to know since they are really close.

After a few rings, he picked up.

"Antonio Dawson," Antonio said.

"Antonio, it's Matt. You might want to get to Chicago Med."

"Why?"

"There was an accident at a call. There was a baby on the top floor and she was there. On her way out of the building a beam fell on her," I replied.

"Oh my god, I am on my way. Was there anybody else hurt?" He asked

"No, everybody else was had called for everybody to get out of the building since the smoke was turning black. Everybody had got out, but when I looked around I realized she was still in the building. After we asked where the she was she said she was on the top floor getting a baby out. When she got onto the first floor, a beam fell and landed on her. We heard her alarm going off so we went and lifted the beam off of her. Once the beam was off of her, she got up and limped outside. Once she was outside, she collapsed onto the ground. Another set of paramedics took the baby and ours started to take care of Gabby. In the ambulance she flatlined but the paramedic got her back. That is what happened," I told him.

"Thank god for that," Antonio replied.

Everyone just sat there in silence, waiting to get news from a doctor.

Few hours later

Hermann had called his wife to tell what happened and she came over as soon as she could. She even brought food with her.

Everybody got up and moved around a bit to stretch their legs so their legs wouldn't fall asleep.

Some people were standing and leaning up against a wall or sitting when suddenly a doctor made his appearance.

"Gabriella Dawson?" 

Everybody stood up.

"Can I talk to next of kin or any body she is in a relationship with?" the doctor asked.

Antonia and Casey stood up.

"Great, can I talk to you in private please?" 

"Anything you want to say, you can say in front of everybody. Everybody here is like her family," said Antonio.

The doctor nodded then started talking, "Well, when Gabriella was brought in she was not in very good condition? Unfortunately, we found a lot of internal bleeding. We also found bleeding in her brain. Also, we she coded on the table a couple times. The good news was that we were able to bring her back. The bad news, is that she lost oxygen going into her brain and she slipped into a coma."

Everybody sat there in shock.

After a few minutes, Casey asked, "When can we see her?"

"I will have a nurse come and get you when you can see her, but only family members can see her since she is in the ICU. I must warn you, when you see her it will not be a pretty sight. Be careful of all the monitors, tubes, and other equipment."

The Chief stood up and said, "Well, you heard the doctor. We all have been here for a couple hours. We should all go home and get some sleep. Casey, take as much time as you need to."

Soon every person other than Casey and Antonio had left.

Antonio and Casey just sat there in silence. Both of them were to consumed in their thoughts to really talk to each other.

Suddenly, Antonio said, "I should probably go and call my parents to let them know."

Casey nodded. He just sat there thinking and waiting for the nurse to come by and tell him it was okay to go and see Gabby.


End file.
